Genderswap Roleplay
CRINGINESS PART TWO Rules * All characters are genderswaps * Personalitys should be warped slightly for gender. Just slightly though. ** Was that too complicated? * No genderless characters, sorry. ** If they are technically genderless but kinda like they have a gender (Example: Clockwork the Robot who looks male) then their looks would be more feminine * Everyone IS aware they were genderswapped, its not an alternate universe. Summary explains why. Members * XxKatakxX ** Fif * Squidy822 ** Lemmy the Sheep Slime ** Harry ** Squidy (The one exception for not being genderswapped--summary explains why) ** Infinity ** Violet * Sheep Slime ** Clockwork (regretfully) ** Detruire (only because they want their sword back) * TheTabbySlime ** Techy/Techno (He is NOT happy AT ALL. Beware Squidy) Summary Squidy decided to pull a huge prank on everyone. So, he cast a spell across the land that genderswapped everyone. Males were females... Females were Males... Genderlesses were temporarily exploded somehow Roleplay ---Squidy822--- Infinity was chasing Squidy around, trying to zap him for A. Genderswapping everyone, and B. Daring to use dark magic to do such. Harry and Lemmy, meanwhile, were sitting together, thinking of what to do. ---XxKatakxX--- Fif was very unhappy about being genderswapped, and started chasing Squidy with his Cellular Containment Pack, and remembered that one party in 2001, where something like this happened. Although then, they had swapped bodies with their crush. Lipstick and all. ---Squidy822--- Squidy laughed insanely while being chased. "I could kill you both any second, here. So give up. Besides, look on any bright sides you can find." ---XxKatakxX--- Fif was unusually mad, even though the only real effect was pink cheeks, long eyelashes, and a small change of mood. "This thing can kill literally anything! That is, if I can grab what I want to destroy." ---Squidy822--- Squidy stopped, turned around, and pulled out a bazooka aiming at the two. Infinity stopped immediately. "Aah, crud." ---XxKatakxX--- Fif simply flew into the ground and moved very far away, while still being in the ground. ---Squidy822--- Squidy laughed, and then took a nap. ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork came rushing towards the group. "THERE IS A BIG PROBLEM" she(?) yelled. Apparently, robots can be hit by the spell. Still the loud, arrogant Clockwork, though. "Detruire said I was... get this... female now! I am Clockwork! WHAT IS THIS FEMALE??" ---Squidy822--- "Detruire? Where is she? I like it when two people in one of my ships are together." Squidy said, looking at Infinity who was shaking his fist at Squidy but not daring to try an attack. ---Sheep Slime--- "Well, she's kinda practicing sword dancing or something like that. I'll call her though." Clockwork took out their phone, dialing Detruire's number. After about a minute, Clockwork hung up. "She accidentally hit her sword into a tree, she'll come over once she gets it out." ---Squidy822--- Squidy rolled his eyes, then teleported away. He came back holding a certain sword. ---XxKatakxX--- Fif pops out of the ground without his cellular containment packing and throws a gold tarr plushie at Squidy. ---Squidy822--- Squidy drops the sword, catches the plush, and holds it close. He seemed to like stuff animals. ---Sheep Slime--- There was a sudden flash and a pointed line of frozen grass with frost lined on it. On that line, it appeared Detruire was flying across it, slowing down near the end. "A'ight, I have two questions. First off, I was gonna get my sword out myself, alright?" the ice spirit huffed. "Second, why's everyone gender swappe..." Detruire stopped their words, giving a death stare at Squidy. "Except for the flying squid demon?" Clockwork shrugged. "And how are you so calm in this situation?!" ---Squidy822--- Squidy was still holding the Gold Tarr plush close. Infinity went on and explained everything to Detruire. ---XxKatakxX--- Fif suddenly gets a magic book and flips to a page where it says, "Spell of Binding." He then proceeds to bind the gold tarr plushie to Squidy so he won't ever lose it. He then proceeds to do the same with a killer slime, tentcal, and tarr plushie. ---Squidy822--- Squidy held onto these stuft animals happily. Infinity decided he was gonna make Squidy pay, so he went into fire form and threw a fireball at the Tarr Plushie. It burnt to a crisp. Squidy looked at Infinity and two seconds later Infinity was stuck fighting a tarrlossus on the Moon Moon. ---Sheep Slime--- Detruire looked up towards the Moon Moon, viewing the large Tarrlosus. "Well, too bad for them." Detruire looked back towards Clockwork. "Also, you look funny as a girl." Detruire snickered as an enraged Clockwork proceeded to tilt their hat forward, hiding their face a bit more, flustered. In a mere six seconds, a short battle had erupted between them, until Clockwork ended up halfway frozen and Detruire trying to avoid several metal spikes that arose from the ground. ---Squidy822--- Suddenly Clockwork was zapped. Infinity was back and ready to brawl, he himself in electric form. The tarrlossus in the moon was back inside it fully, tending to its wounds. --Sheep Slime-- Clockwork shuddered at the electric bolt, the electricity conducting through his system, generating enough heat to get Clockwork free from the ice. From there on Clockwork was supercharged with electricity, and with that power Clockwork was able to instantly summon a large plate of metal and split it into several swords, but before they could launch those swords at Infinity, Clock suffered power outage and blacked out. ---Squidy822--- Infinity floated down and looked at Clockwork. He wondered what he should do, and then possessed the bot while it was out. ---XxKatakxX--- Fif suddenly tries to strangle Infinity for burning the tarr plush to a crisp. "THAT WAS A ONE OF A KIND PLUSHIE ROR" ---Squidy822--- Infinity was possessing Clockwork, so Clockwork was the one being strangled. Infinity punched back. ---XxKatakxX--- Fif starts throwing slime plushes everywhere, and eventually everyone has a hard time breathing. ---Squidy822--- Squidy has an "I'm in heaven" look on his face. Violet popped up, having a similiar expression, but she looked adventurous. "I am part of the infinite sea of stuft animals..." She said, casually playing. ---XxKatakxX--- All of a sudden, an anchor drops onto everyone and everyone is pulled up onto a ship that is on top of the stuffed animals. Fif has a pirate hat on and is at the wheel, somehow driving the ship without hands. ---TheTabbySlime--- Techy appeared. (hes good at that) He seemed INCREDIBLY MAD at Squidy. "You are DEFINITELY FOR IT NOW SQUIDY!!!!" ---Squidy822--- Squidy shoved Fif out of the way, put on a pirate hat, and played captain. Leo put on a bandana. Squidy started singing. "YARR HARR SHIVER ME TEE, A PIRATES LIFE IS WONDER AND FREE. YARR HARR SHIVER ME DEE, YOU ARE A PIRATE!" ---TheTabbySlime--- Techy didnt seem amused. "Ok, I WILL agree with that. Good reference, but still, WHY DID YOU GENDERSWAP US?!?! Tell me, or you are going to h a v e a b a d t i m e." ---Sheep Slime--- Detruire looked at the group questioningly, then looked at the possessed Clockwork. "Infinity, I advise you get out of that body. That creature you're possessing is disgusting." before summoning a pirate hat made of ice and putting it on. "Yarr harr, I guess." ---Squidy822--- "Nah, I think I'll stay in this for a bit. Its been so long since I've been in some physical body. And besides, its not that bad." Infinity says, wiggling the fingers a bit. "Wait, I just realised there might be a problem since part of my powers are--" And before he could finish, a hand zapped off into the ocean of stuft animals. Infinity immediatly backed out of Clockwork. "Note to self: While possessing, powers can get a little...messy." As the hand was sparking with some electricity. ---XxKatakxX--- Fif possessed Squidy and jumped off the side of the ship and then unpossessed him and stole the pirate hat and went back to being captain. ---Squidy822--- Fif simply bounced off, and Squidy laughed. "D-DID YOU...HA...DID YOU JUST TRY AND POSSESS AN INTERDIMENSIONAL DEMON?! WOW, YOU ARE A FOOL." ---XxKatakxX--- Fif rams into Squidy and makes him fall off the side of the ship, and then takes back his rightful spot as captain. ---Squidy822--- Squidy went into human form below the sea, and bursted out riding a humongous life-sized stuft whale. He continuously rammed into the ship. Category:Squidy822's Pages Category:Roleplay